


Ce qu'on ne dit pas

by Hadrien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe, Breaking Up & Making Up, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lawyer Harry Potter, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, Sex, Teacher Draco Malfoy, Toronto
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrien/pseuds/Hadrien
Summary: Toronto. 1972. Loin de chez lui. Libre ou presque.Ils s'étaient rencontrés comme dans les films. Moi, c'est Harry. Et pour Draco, il n'y avait plus eu ni avant ni après.





	Ce qu'on ne dit pas

Toronto. 1972. Loin de chez lui. Libre o_u presque._

Le meublé. Un canapé usé, un bureau brinquebalant, un lit simple à l'allure douteuse, les murs qui auraient plus que besoin d'une couche de peinture et la fenêtre qui donnait sur la ruelle glauque. À l'opposé de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici. _Je le prends._

Cour classique. Les collégiens n'avaient jamais connu un professeur de latin aussi jeune et surtout qui n'était pas dans les Ordres. Ils se moquaient parfois de son accent, mais c'était avec affection. Il n'avait jamais enseigné, mais personne n'avait vérifié et lui n'avait rien dit. L'établissement l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Un anglais, le comble du bon goût. S'ils savaient…

Enseigner. Étudier. Fuir ce qui l'avait suivi jusqu'ici.

Enseigner. Étudier. Laisser son esprit vagabonder. Se convaincre qu'ici les choses sont différentes, peut-être.

Enseigner. Étudier. Passer dans cette rue en regardant par-dessus son épaule, nerveux.

Enseigner. Décider, pour une fois, de ne pas étudier, prendre le bus, se retrouver _là_. _Mon dieu_.

Ce n'était qu'une rue.

Ce n'était qu'une rue et pourtant. Le Village.

Un endroit un peu louche où on devait sortir en petit groupe si on voulait éviter d'être tabassé au détour d'une ruelle. Ce n'était qu'un ou deux bars, tenus par des hommes qui se moquaient d'eux et n'étaient là que pour empocher leur argent et se taire. C'était un sauna et un hôtel minable. Mais en y mettant le pied, il s'était senti vivant pour la première fois.

Mais les choses s'amélioraient, du moins c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit. Ce n'était plus comme avant. _Avant_. C'était l'expression qu'ils employaient pour parler de l'autre temps. Celui d'avant _Stonewall_. Et cet après, qui sonnait comme une promesse, ils y croyaient. Même lui y croyait. Parce que, pour lui, les mots _avant_ et _après_ avaient une toute autre signification et qu'il se devait de penser que pour lui aussi une démarcation existait entre ces deux temps et que jamais il ne pourrait retourner en arrière.

Et puis… _Mon dieu._

Ils s'étaient rencontrés comme dans les films. _Moi, c'est Harry_. Et pour Draco, il n'y avait plus eu ni avant ni après.

_Je n'aime pas parler au téléphone_. C'était ce qu'il lui répondait à chaque fois. C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit ce premier matin, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé son numéro juste avant qu'ils ne se quittent. Il n'avait pas osé insister, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Pas d'attache, pas d'attentes, rien d'aussi encombrant que des sentiments. C'était ça, après tout, qu'il cherchait, non?

Puis.

_On se revoit ce soir?_

Les jours qui s'enchaînent, le lit qu'on ne prend même plus la peine de faire, les journées interminables, les nuits trop courtes. C'était intenable et pourtant, chaque jour, c'était la répétition de la veille. Chaque matin, la peur et la certitude que ce serait la dernière fois et puis ce ne l'était pas.

Enseigner. Étudier. Miraculeusement, parce qu'un esprit occupé évite de se torturer. Ça il l'avait compris depuis longtemps, même _avant_. Surtout _avant_.

Enseigner, mais craindre que _les choses se sachent_, comme on dit. Étudier, mais prendre du retard, avoir l'esprit ailleurs.

Enseigner en laissant aller ses pensées vers lui, en faisant une erreur au tableau.

Pas de nouvelles. _Je n'aime pas parler au téléphone_.

Et soudain, il était là de nouveau. Un sourire désolé sur les lèvres, à sa porte et Draco se jetait sur lui renonçant à toute dignité, repoussant déjà dans le gouffre de l'oubli toute la rancune, la peine qui se déversait sur ses joues depuis des nuits. Mais ses bras autour de lui le vainquaient sans même qu'une parole ne s'échappe de lui. Harry en était-il conscient? Il aimait à croire que non, que cet homme dont la présence et l'attention était à la fois une souffrance et une drogue, ne pouvait jouer avec lui de cette manière.

Harry ne pouvait être à blâmer pour sa propre faiblesse, son manque de confiance. Il ne pouvait espérer de lui ce qu'il n'avait jamais consenti à lui donner. Il devait se contenter de ce qu'il avait. C'était déjà tellement plus que ce qu'il avait pensé. Que voulait-il de plus, après tout? Ça n'avait été que quelques jours sans lui, après toutes ces autres nuits où il s'était endormi et réveillé respirant et goûtant la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

Draco n'avait pas posé de questions sur cette absence. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire. Il savait que cela pousserait Harry dans l'une de ces humeurs noires qui le possédaient parfois. Draco aurait pu avoir peur de lui dans ces moments-là, il avait déjà vu cette ombre dans d'autres regards. _Avant_.

L'orage évité, Draco s'était laissé entraîner vers le lit, puis il s'y était allongé. Comme à chaque fois, le premier contact de ses mains sur lui lui avaient fait serrer les dents et fermer les poings, puis, lentement, il avait mis de côté ces pensées-là et encore plus lentement, il s'était détendu. Harry ne disait rien, il savait que Draco refuserait de même effleurer le sujet.

_Un Lord? _avait dit Harry d'un ton moqueur alors qu'ils étaient tous deux couchés dans le lit minuscule de son meublé, nus, encore couvert de sueur et de la preuve de leurs ébats. Harry avait jeté un regard sceptique sur la pièce décharnée, sur le bureau recouvert d'un amoncellement de livres et de copies à corriger. Puis il avait compris que Draco n'avait pas quitté l'Angleterre uniquement pour venir enseigner le latin dans un collège public de Toronto.

_Tu peux m'en parler_. Mais Draco s'était tu.

Enseigner. Étudier. Rentrer chez lui. Retrouver Harry. Plus d'absences, plus de tempêtes. Goûter à quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible et être tétanisé par la peur que tout s'envole.

Enseigner, mais refuser le rendez-vous amoureux qu'un collègue tente de lui organiser avec sa cousine. _Elle est charmante_. Il n'en doutait pas. _Vous iriez si bien ensemble._ De ça, il était beaucoup moins sûr.

_Filius magni viri non semper est magnus_, avait baragouiné Harry en lisant par-dessus l'épaule de Draco la copie qu'il corrigeait. Il s'était retenu de corriger sa prononciation, avait retenu un sourire. Qu'il soit parvenu à terminer son cours classique avec un latin aussi médiocre l'étonnait toujours, mais il avait rapidement saisi que les résultats de certains élèves étaient proportionnels aux dons que faisaient leurs parents à l'établissement scolaire.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?_

Le fils d'un grand homme n'est pas toujours un grand homme. Draco n'avait pu empêcher son esprit de partir en direction de son propre père et Harry l'avait compris, d'une manière. Peut-être avait-il deviné. Peut-être sentait-il simplement son trouble. Il ne lui avait plus demandé de parlant d'_avant_. _Et comment on dit que le père d'un grand homme n'est pas toujours un grand homme? _Pater viri magni non semper est magnus. Il avait déposé un baiser dans le creux de son cou, juste en-dessous de son oreille, très doucement. _Et comment on dit tu es beau?_ Bellus es. _Et comment on dit j'ai envie de toi?_ Te desidero. _Et comment on dit je t'aime?_

Toronto. 1973. Que le temps s'arrête. Que rien ne change.

Et ils étaient heureux.

Il y avait la vie au collège, ses vestons trop grands, ses sourires contenus. Et il y avait son autre vie, sa _vita secreta_. Et au cœur de celle-ci : Harry.

Et pas seulement lui.

Il avait déjà entendu parler de ces familles que l'on choisies, de ces amis qui vous entourent comme un mur protecteur contre le reste du monde et qui vous permettent presque d'oublier la réalité à l'extérieur de ce cocon. Et fil à fil, il s'en était tissée une.

Le Village n'était plus seulement ce lieu abritant quelques bars pour les gens comme eux, c'était une communauté. Et parce que malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, _avant_, il n'avait pas appris à parer les coups, il n'avait pu dire non quand on lui avait demandé de s'y impliquer.

Harry n'avait rien dit. Cela voulait tout dire. Il avait quitté l'appartement. _Pour prendre l'air_. Il n'était pas revenu avant plusieurs jours et lorsqu'il l'avait fait, c'était avec l'humeur des mauvais jours. Draco n'en avait pas reparlé. Harry non plus.

Jusqu'ici.

_Si cela se sait, tu perdras ton emploi_. _Ils pourraient même exiger ton renvoi en Angleterre!_ Personne ne le saura. _Tout finit toujours par se savoir_. Il s'était tu un moment. _Ils ont besoin de moi._ Harry avait ri, mais ce rire n'avait rien de joyeux, il était presque cruel. Il avait toujours été clair qu'il n'aimait pas le temps que Draco passait avec ses nouveaux amis, avec cette famille dont lui ne faisait pas partie. Draco avait toujours mis cela sur le compte de la jalousie, mais maintenant, celui lui semblait être autre chose. Il vit l'orage se préparer, mais cette fois il ne chercha pas à l'éviter.

Ce qu'il faisait pour la communauté était trop important. Ce n'était pas un choix, c'était une question de survie.

_Tu penses vraiment que vous pourrez faire changer quoi que ce soit? _avait dit Harry avec dérision.

Au moins Draco, _lui_, essayait de faire quelque chose. Le poing de Harry s'était abattu avec violence contre le bureau dont l'une des pattes avait enfin cédée, les livres et les feuilles s'étaient retrouvés sur le plancher. Harry s'était alors approché et Draco avait reculé, le visage livide. Harry avait dû y voir quelque chose, peut-être le reflet de cet _avant_ dont son amant refusait de parler, peut-être simplement son propre reflet, puisqu'il s'était brusquement figé. _Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi. Je t'en prie. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime._

Ils n'en avaient plus parlé. Draco avait continué à mener cette lutte qui était la seule qu'il n'eut jamais menée de toute sa vie. Même _avant_, même face à _lui_, il n'avait jamais répliqué ni même tenté de se soustraire à son joug. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Cette fois il ne se battait pas pour lui, mais pour tous les autres. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'il pensait lorsqu'il marchait dans la rue, mais à tous ceux et celles qui marchaient avec lui. Ce n'était pas non plus lui qu'il voyait disparaître ou être tué et dont la police se balançait, c'était ses amis, sa nouvelle famille. C'était leur visage qu'il voyait, tuméfié, à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle attaque avait lieu à la sortie d'un bar, c'était celui de Harry et de cet élève dans sa classe qui réalisait avec horreur les désirs qui naissaient en lui et qui priait pour en être délivré. Et cet enseignant qui perdait son emploi après avoir été découvert, un soir, dans ce parc en compagnie d'un autre homme par les policiers, ce n'était pas non plus lui, puisque d'admettre que cela eut pu l'être l'aurait terrifié et empêché de se battre.

Mais Harry ne dit rien. Comme si cela ne le concernait pas, comme si ce que Draco et tous les autres vivaient lui était inconnu. _Tu seras avocat, tu pourrais…_ mais il s'était tu alors que Harry se détournait de lui.

Toronto. 1973. Été. Canicule.

Harry vivait chez ses parents. _En attendant de finir mes études_. Évidemment, Draco n'avait jamais été chez lui. Ces gens ignoraient tout de lui et pourtant, lui connaissait tout d'eux, par le biais de Harry.

Lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de quitter son meublé, Draco ne lui avait pas proposé d'emménager avec lui, connaissant sa réponse et ne se sentant pas la force de l'entendre. Harry n'était pas prêt à cela. Il n'avait pas le courage de Draco, il avait une famille, des amis qui ne savaient pas et sa future carrière d'avocat… Si seulement Draco se donnait la peine de comprendre. Mais Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pouvait passer tout son temps ici, avec lui, mais pas y amener ses affaires. _Ce n'est pas pareil. _Ah non?

Le collège l'avait rappelé. Il lui offrait un poste permanent et pas seulement un remplacement cette fois.

_Tu abandonnes tes études_! Avec l'emploi temps plein au collège et son implication dans le communautaire, il ne voyait pas où il trouverait le temps de continuer. Et de toute manière, il enseignait déjà, il ne voyait pas ce qu'une maîtrise en Études classiques lui apporterait de plus pour son emploi. Et s'il pouvait économiser les frais de scolarité, ce serait déjà ça…

_Tu veux enseigner à ce collège toute ta vie?_ Toute sa vie. Il n'avait jamais pensé les choses aussi loin, il n'avait jamais eu le loisir de le faire, jusqu'ici, ses décisions avaient toujours été poussées par la survie. Il n'avait jamais agi, il avait toujours réagi.

_Je termine mes études de droit dans deux ans._ Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Que dans deux ans il serait libre? Libre d'emménager ici, de partager une vie avec lui? Ou alors que dans deux ans, tout ceci prendrait fin? Il n'eut pas le courage de poser la question.

Enseigner. Se dévouer. Lutter. Aimer. Avoir peur du temps qui passe. Se consoler. Avoir espoir. Avoir peur de nouveau.

Enseigner. Se dévouer. Lutter. Voir un de ses amis se faire tabasser à mort dans une ruelle. Avoir peur, réellement peur. Être en colère. Revendiquer.

Enseigner et ronger son frein. Se dévouer. Lutter, se battre, vouloir tout casser parce que tout est injuste.

Enseigner à un élève de moins puisqu'il a préféré quitter ce monde que d'affronter ce qu'il lui réservait et entendre les autres enseignants parler de sa déviance comme pour expliquer que c'est normal qu'un jeune homme de quinze ans s'enlève la vie par peur d'être lui-même.

Toronto. 1973. Mourir de douleur.

Il l'avait toujours su. Non? Ces weekends durant lesquels Harry n'était jamais disponible. Cette impatience qui lui faisait parfois se sentir de trop. Ces humeurs noires dont il s'était toujours cru responsable. Mais de le voir, avec elle, son bras autour de sa taille et cette main. Cette main qui, il y a deux jours, l'avait caressé en des endroits si intimes qu'il avait cru, naïvement, qu'elle lui appartenait, comme tout le reste.

Il ne pleura pas. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à son appartement, les courses qu'il avait prévu de faire envolées de son esprit. Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, il hurla. Encore et encore.

Harry le trouva couché dans son lit, tout habillé, le regard vide et la voix éraillée. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ton père?_ Non. Toi, avait-il voulu répondre. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Et il s'était jeté sur lui comme un fou. Il avait tiré sur ses vêtements, manquant de les lui arracher. Parce qu'il était faible. Parce qu'il était amoureux. Il l'avait couché presque de force sur son lit et il se souvenait encore du rire de Harry.

_Je n'aime pas parler au téléphone_. Et toutes les autres excuses qu'il lui avait servies. Il l'avait toujours su.

Harry haleta lorsqu'il s'abaissa sur lui et Draco ignora la douleur provoquée par son empressement. Ce n'était rien. Rien en comparaison avec le déchirement de son cœur. Rien vis-à-vis du martèlement de tous ses souvenirs dans son crâne. Rien.

Mais à quoi s'était-il attendu? Ce qu'il avait à lui proposer, ce n'était pas une vie. Du moins, pas en comparaison de ce qu'il pourrait avoir avec elle. Dans deux ans il serait avocat. Il le lui avait dit lui-même.

_C'est fini_. Les mots échappent à Draco avec une facilité désarmante. Puis la tempête se lève. Les cris. La colère. La porte que l'on claque. Les menaces que l'on lance. Dans les jours qui suivent, ce sont les appels. Incessants. C'est la première fois qu'il téléphone. Draco en rirait s'il n'était pas en train de mourir de douleur dans son appartement, le cœur pulvérisé. Il ne répond pas.

Bien vite, la famille débarque. Celle qu'il a choisi. Celle qui, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé cet homme qui le faisait souffrir et qui n'était pour elle qu'un prénom répété encore et encore, l'entoure d'un amour qu'il n'a jamais connu jusque-là.

L'envie de débarquer chez les parents de Harry, de cogner à la porte en hurlant ses regrets. Y renoncer. Refuser de sortir, encore et encore, puis, épuiser de dire non, accepter. Regarder autour de soi pour la centième fois en craignant… en espérant le voir. Être déçu.

Il avait souffert _avant_. Mais jamais comme ça. Là il va en mourir, c'est sûr. Parce qu'on ne lui avait jamais dit que ce genre de douleur, c'est aussi physique. Il la traîne dans son ventre, sur ses épaules, dans sa tête, dans ses bras. On ne peut pas vivre avec ça pour toujours, c'est impossible.

Et puis, on y arrive.

Enseigner. Tout simplement. Parce que c'est déjà beaucoup. Parce que c'est même trop.

Enseigner.

Enseigner.

Enseigner.

Toronto. 1975.

_Bonsoir. Vous êtes bien monsieur…euh… Draco Malfoy?_ Lui-même. _On a arrêté monsieur Harry Potter un peu plus tôt cette nuit et il a demandé à ce qu'on vous appelle pour la caution._

Aucun mot n'est échangé entre eux. Harry regarde le plancher en linoléum tout le long de la signature des formulaires, Draco serre la mâchoire en déposant les billets sur le comptoir. Ils sortent du poste. _Je ne peux pas retourner chez mes parents ainsi_. Et elle? Comment réagira-t-elle quand elle saura que son fiancé a été arrêté dans un parc en pleine nuit parce qu'il était en train de faire une fellation à un autre homme? _Il… il n'y a plus personne._

_Draco, je… _Non. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Pas maintenant. Plus maintenant.

Il l'installe sur le canapé parce qu'il ne peut se résoudre à le laisser dans la rue pour le reste de la nuit. Le lendemain, Harry a déjà quitté avant qu'il se lève. Tant mieux.

Le téléphone recommence à sonner. Et cette fois, il répond. Mais il ne dit rien, il écoute. Bien vite, ça devient une habitude. C'est parfois amusant de penser que c'est tout le contraire d'avant. Que des appels, rien d'autre. Mais c'est bien comme ça.

Et, un soir. _J'ai terminé mes études, tu sais? Il y a deux semaines. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant_. Une place dans le cabinet de ton père, j'imagine. _Non_. Non?

_Non_.

Toronto 1976. _Vir filii magni non semper est magnus_.

Draco était là à l'ouverture du 519 Church Street Community Centre. Le nouvel organisme pour les droits et la protection des homosexuels et des transsexuels, une agence officielle de la ville de Toronto. Il y aurait été de toute manière. Mais ce soir, il y était principalement pour Harry. Harry qui avait travaillé depuis presque un an avec tant d'autres pour que ce projet se réalise.

_Tu sais que je suis le seul avocat employé par la ville justement parce qu'il est gay? Comment tu disais ça? Le fils d'un grand homme n'est pas toujours un grand homme? Mon père m'a reparlé pour la première fois la semaine dernière et c'était parce qu'on s'est retrouvé tous deux dans le même congrès du Barreau. Au moins, maintenant que tout ceci est public, il a enfin renoncé à me faire entrer dans son cabinet. Il pouvait vivre avec ça tant que c'était une chose dont on ne parle pas, mais maintenant… Ne te méprend pas, je suis fier de toute ceci, tu le sais. Je ne suis plus… comme avant. Mais je voudrais seulement que ce soit… différent._

Il avait regardé autour de lui, les locaux fraîchement peint, les gens qui riaient et buvaient, les ballons.

_Mais ici, ici on va faire en sorte que ça le devienne. J'aurais juste aimé que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui l'ait fait avant moi. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça._

_Tu m'as déjà dit que parfois, c'est le fils qui est un grand homme, plutôt que son père_, Draco avait répondu en détournant les yeux. _Je pense que c'est plutôt ce qui s'applique ici_.

_Et comment ça se dit, déjà? _Arrête.

_Ça fait trois ans, Draco, ne penses-tu pas que tu m'as suffisamment puni?_ Ça n'a jamais été une punition. _Je sais_.

Les appels s'espacent.

Mais désormais ils se voient.

Au 519, Harry travaille comme un fou. Les amis, la famille de Draco l'y côtoie. Harry fait tout pour lui montrer qui il est désormais, qui il veut être. Draco observe. Mais il n'a rien oublié.

Enseigner. Se dévouer. Lutter. Revendiquer.

Et reprendre ses études.

Harry qui téléphone presque tous les soirs. Leurs sorties. Mais jamais dans son appartement. Jamais nulle part où ils pourraient être seuls. Éviter de retomber. Se souvenir de la douleur. Être terrifié.

Se faire offrir un contrat de chargé de cours à l'université.

_Tu vas le prendre? _Oui_._

_Draco, je…_ Non.

Peut-être que Harry avait raison. Peut-être était-ce réellement devenue une punition. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait.

Draco cessa de répondre au téléphone.

Trois jours plus tard, Harry l'attendait au pied de l'escalier à la sortie du cours qu'il venait de donner. Son cœur manqua un battement.

_Ne dis rien, laisse-moi parler._ Et Draco obéit. _Il faut que je sache, Draco. Il faut que je sache ce que tu attends de moi, si tu attends de moi quelque chose. Il faut que je sache si je dois insister ou te laisser tranquille. S'il y a un espoir pour nous deux ou pas. Je sais que ce que je t'ai fait est… impardonnable. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui et depuis plus de trois ans, je te demande de faire une exception. Autant j'aimerais te demander d'oublier ce qui s'est passé, autant je sais que tu ne le pourrais pas et c'est correct. Mais je dois savoir. Je t'en prie. Tu ne veux jamais que je te le dise, mais je t'aime. Et ce n'est pas seulement un mot, comme tu dis souvent, c'est bien plus que ça. Je n'ai pas changé pour toi. Je ne l'ai même pas fait pour moi. Je l'ai fait parce que sinon j'en serais mort, parce que tu avais raison, parce que c'est la seule vie qui soit vraie, même si elle est dure._

Festina lente. Hâte-toi lentement.

Ce fut la première fois que Harry pénétra dans l'appartement de Draco depuis le soir de son arrestation où il avait dormi sur le canapé. Ce ne fut pas la dernière.

Toronto. 1976. _Avant_.

La lettre lui était parvenue un mercredi.

_Tu vas y retourner?_ La voix de Harry était douce, posée, alors que du bout des doigts, il caressait délicatement la peau recouvrant la colonne vertébrale de Draco. Non. Jamais il n'y retournerait. Jamais. _Ce sont les funérailles de ta mère._ Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle était morte pour lui. _Parle-moi_. Non. Pas de ça.

Les lèvres de Harry avaient alors remplacé ses doigts le long de son dos et Draco avait tremblé sous ses attentions, comme s'il n'avait jamais été touché auparavant. Il s'était entendu expirer d'un coup lorsque les mains de Harry avaient glissé le long de son corps avec lenteur, mais avec force.

Au moment où ses mains glissèrent sur ses hanches, il les souleva légèrement, par réflexe, les suivant comme s'il craignait qu'elles ne le lâchent. Un sanglot lui échappa, mais il l'enfouit dans son oreiller.

La lettre lui était parvenue alors qu'enfin le bonheur s'était réinvité dans sa vie. La lettre lui était parvenue alors qu'il se préparait à aller au Parlement, avec Harry et tant d'autres, se plaindre des violences et des injustices dont la communauté était affligée, à la veille des Olympiques alors que le maire de Montréal actualisait sa promesse de « nettoyer la ville ». La lettre lui était parvenue alors qu'on lui avait assuré un nouveau contrat à l'université. La lettre lui était parvenue alors que Harry et lui avaient enfin finis de défaire les boîtes et d'emménager pleinement dans leur nouvel appartement.

_Je ne veux plus jamais que tu souffres_. Un souhait irréalisable.

Lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de Harry contre sa nuque. _As-tu envie de moi, mon amour?_ Il écarta les cuisses en réponse, le souffle court et Harry se pressa avec désir contre lui. _Réponds-moi._ Oui. Vite. Il voulait tout oublier, se perdre en lui, chasser cette lettre, ne plus penser à rien.

Il se força à se détendre alors que Harry le préparait. _On n'est pas obligés, es-tu certain que… _Mais Draco ne l'avait pas laissé finir. Il en avait besoin. Besoin d'oublier, besoin de ne plus exister, de ne plus s'appartenir, besoin de lui, de se sentir aimé, désiré. Il se tendit en sentant Harry appuyer contre lui et serra les dents. _On peut arrêter, on…_ Non, il allait se détendre, ça irait. Ça irait.

Puis Draco cessa de penser alors que Harry se mouvait enfin en lui. Il cala son visage contre son oreiller et laissa son amour le posséder.

_Draco_. Son nom, comme un soupir qu'on échappe. Draco sentait tout et rien à la fois. Tirant son propre plaisir de celui de son amant, oubliant qu'il avait lui aussi un corps, ne s'attardant pas aux sensations, mais plutôt à tout le reste : les sons qu'émettaient son amant, ses soupirs, les mots d'amour, de désir qui lui échappaient, son regard qu'il savait perdu sur lui sans même le voir et ses pensées qu'il savait toutes entières tournées vers lui.

Il n'en remarqua pas la main qui se glissa jusqu'à son sexe et hoqueta de surprise en sentant l'orgasme lui monter à la gorge, venu de nulle part, lui semblait-il. Il sentit Harry accélérer ses mouvements et sut que tout prendrait fin de façon imminente. Et quelques instants plus tard, Harry se pressait fermement contre lui et jouissait en lui. Draco gémit doucement.

Draco pressa son visage un peu plus fortement dans l'oreiller et laissa aller ses larmes. Harry se tendit. _Tu pleures? Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal? Draco?_ Non, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait blessé.

_Parle-moi_. Non.

_Draco_. C'était elle.

_Ta mère? _C'était elle qui l'avait laissé faire.

Il ne se rendrait pas aux funérailles.

Toronto. Libre.

Son travail au 519 n'avait été que le début. En 1982, l'année de l'adoption de la Charte canadienne des droits et libertés, Harry avait ouvert son propre cabinet, à un jet de pierre de leur appartement. Il s'était fait un nom pour tout ce qui concernait les recours en discrimination ou pour atteinte à un droit garanti par la Charte. Quand on lui demandait pourquoi il avait choisi cette pratique, il répondait que ça n'avait jamais été un choix. _Une vocation_? Non, une obligation. Parce que ça doit être fait, tout simplement.

Harry avait raison, c'était une question de survie. En plus des violences, des injustices, des suicides, la maladie arrachait désormais à la communauté des personnes qui ne seraient jamais remplacées. Se faire tester, la mort dans l'âme. Retourner quinze ans en arrière. Se demander si ce n'était pas une forme de punition, peut-être, finalement. Refuser d'y croire.

Draco et Harry n'osaient dire qu'ils avaient été épargnés par la crise du sida, puisque personne ne l'avait réellement été. Ils avaient perdu des amis, des collègues, ils avaient tenus dans leur bras les amoureux des disparus, entendus leurs pleurs, leur douleur. Ils passaient leurs journées au travail et leurs soirées et fin de semaine à aider, sans même songer qu'ils étaient fatigués.

Et puis, toute la question du mariage. Des nuits de travail. Des voyages incessants d'une province à l'autre. Draco blaguait en disant qu'il avait presque oubli les traits de son visage. Mais Harry revenait toujours vers lui. Entre chaque dossier, après chaque procès, après chaque déception et bientôt, après chaque victoire.

Sauf le 14 novembre 2004.

Le 14 novembre 2004, huit mois et cinq jours avant que le projet de loi C-38 concernant certaines conditions de fond du mariage civil ne soit adopté et, par le fait même, légalise le mariage entre personnes de même sexe, Harry s'effondra sur le plancher de la salle d'audience, en plein interrogatoire. Le cœur.

Draco savait, désormais, qu'on ne meurt pas de douleur. Mais la mort de Harry lui arracha le cœur.

Toronto. 2013.

L'invitation lui était parvenue un mois plus tôt par la poste. En voyant le nom de celui qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté imprimé sur le carton, son cœur avait manqué un battement.

Il monta lentement l'escalier menant au hall de la faculté de droit de l'université où, il y avait maintenant bien des années, Harry avait fait ses études de droit. L'endroit était bondé de gens de tous âges, étudiants, professeurs et avocats. Une jeune femme lui sourit en prenant son carton d'invitation et lui serra la main en lui indiquant de larges portes, juste un peu plus loin. Draco n'avait pas fait trois pas que deux anciens collègues de Draco venait à sa rencontre, il les salua, mais leur dit qu'il désirait voir, avant toute chose. Ils acquiescèrent. Ils comprenaient et l'y accompagnèrent.

Les larges portes étaient ouvertes. Et, au-dessus d'elles, en lettrage doré, l'inscription: Bibliothèque Harry-James-Potter. Près de la porte, sur un écriteau: Bibliothèque de droit Harry-James-Potter, à la mémoire de Me Harry J. Potter, avocat émérite ayant dédié sa vie à la défense des droits et libertés des citoyens canadiens, 1949-2004.

Et il sourit.

**Author's Note:**

> Chers lecteurs,
> 
> En vous remerciant d'avoir lu, j'espère que cette courte histoire aura su faire vibrer quelque chose en vous. L'inspiration m'en est venue à la suite de l'écoute de l'excellent Podcast produit par CBC, Uncover The Village qui met en lumière la série de meurtres et de disparitions qui ont eu lieu dans les années 70 dans le quartier gay de Toronto et qui met aussi en lumière les violences dont sont encore victime les membres de la communauté LGTBQ+. En tant que membre de cette communauté, j'ai été choquée par la violence à laquelle a fait face et fait toujours face ceux qui sont différents et j'ai été touchée par la force et la résilience de ceux et celles qui ont lutté et luttent toujours pour nos droits.


End file.
